


please don't say you love me

by Libennly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Or at least by my standards lmao, god I love them 🥰🥰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: If there's one thing George's lack of fear has been a huge plus, it's watching shitty horrors with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: WLW Writing TMA Women





	please don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> basically Georgie talks w/ Melanie and is like 'I don't feel obliged to love u, dw melanie', and Melanie is like 'well I wasn't even worrying abt that but okay O.o' hshbs. 
> 
> A light cw for mentions of feeling obliged to love someone just bc ur their caretaker? Idk if that's needed or anything but,,, like just in case ig.

Once upon a time, Georgie was scared of the dark. She didn't know what it was about the dark, the not knowing exactly what her surroundings are, the empty dark that seemed to press upon her lungs until she couldn't breath. Or maybe it's the shadows that seemed to twist and contort in the corners of her eyes, each of them playing ghost and phantom, a fucked up version of hide and seek between human and spirit. 

Nowadays, she isn't scared of anything. It's not because she's grown into a brave young adult, slapping all her fears away like young Georgie dreamt of. Just that she...can't fear anything. And while that certainly leaves something to desire in the 'self preservation' department, it compensates for it's negatives in the 'never scared of trashy horror movies so you can suck it, Melanie' department. 

Speaking of which, Melanie sat beside her, feet curled up on the sofa and a blanket messily tossed over the both of them. Her messily shorn hair was tied up in springy, messy space buns, like little tubes sticking out the sides of her head. A steadily drying face mask was applied thinly across her cheeks, Georgie had never been able to dedicate herself to a skin routine and Melanie had made matters worse by complaining about the coolness of the gel. The sunglasses lay discarded on the end table, after Mel had commented on how hard it was to nestle into your girlfriends side with glasses on, and small bits of reassurance from Georgie. The whole picture together was, to Georgie at least, drop dead gorgeous. 

The expression on Melanie's face, however, was not. 

"God, does this ever get better?" she asked, gesturing to the flashing television. Georgie had long since forgotten the plot of what they were watching, too distracted by...other things to pay attention to whatever shitty tropes were being treated like groundbreaking stuff. A scream echoed out from the speakers and Melanie didn't do so much as quirk an eyebrow in suspense. 

"Ashton turns to the open door, his flashlight falls to the ground as the giant spider races down the hallway, " droned the visual description. Melanie sighed and slumped back into Georgie's side, her chin digging into her waist. 

"This is shit. I don't want to say I'd rather be stuck back in that hell hole if I got to experience a horror movie properly again, but..." she trailed off, shrugging and reaching out her hand in the general direction of the popcorn bowl. Her fingers wiggled in mid air just barely gracing the edge of the large, plastic cooking bowl they had dumped it in. 

Georgie hummed in agreement and handed over the bowl. There was a brief moment of silence between them, punctuated by the scrambling of Melanie trying to get a large enough handful of popcorn, the grotesque sounds of gore and scuttling spider legs, and the robotic tones of the visual transcript. 

"You don't actually mean that, do you?" Georgie shot out, her fingers fiddling absentmindedly with the tassels on the blanket. Melanie perked her head up, an inquisitive look suddenly gracing her features. 

"Course, I don't," she replied, quick as a bullet, her words slightly muffled by a cheek full of kernels. "Why? Worried I'm going to leave you for a creepy old eye?" 

Georgie's teeth worried at her bottom lip, and the silence spoke volumes. 

"Wait, you're not actually worried about this, are you?" 

"Well...I guess, yeah. But, look, it's fine, I'm fine, how about we get back to watching the movie and forget about this?" 

"Georgie, Georgie, look at me," Melanie sat up and reached her hands out to grab Georgie's. "I'm going to have to trust that you are looking at me, but please. What's this about?" 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." the words came out a little more insistent than Georgie had intended, and the sharp sting of regret sank into her gut. 

"It's not 'fine'. What's up with you?" 

"I'm not... It's just..." she broke off, eyes wandering around the living room, before settling back on Melanie. "You know I love you, right?" 

There came the slight intake of breath from Mel, and a small smile momentarily showed up. "Yes? Where's this going?" 

"And, like, even if you weren't- if you didn't- you know, if you didn't do this," she gestured to Melanie's face, making sure that she could feel the slight wave in front of her face. "I would still love you, then? Because I would. Still love you. Even if it was under different circumstances, you know?" 

"Well, yeah, I kinda assumed that?" Melanie answered, sounding bemused. Georgie exhaled in relief, her shoulders slumping. "Were you expecting something else? Or...?" 

"I- I didn't want you thinking this was some sort of caretaker thing, like I felt obliged that love you or something. Because it isn't! Of course it isn't! But I just kinda thought that you were thinking that, and so I thought about that, and...yeah." She broke off, lacing her fingers between Melanie's. 

"Well..." Melanie began, the words rolling around in her mouth. "I sure wasn't thinking about that, but I appreciate the comfort in case I ever did? I- I don't really know what to say to that," she huffed out a laugh. "Thank you?" 

"Yeah, well, you're welcome." Georgie turned back to the film, only just remembering that it was still on, and...yep, that was a bad time time to tune in. 

Melanie resumed her scrambling around in the popcorn bowl, only stopping momentarily to give Georgie a small pat on the shoulder with a melted butter smelling hand, missing her mark and instead vaguely slapping her forearm. "I love you too, Georgie. Even if you're a bit of an idiot sometimes."

She rolled her eyes and curled up underneath the blanket, trying to catch herself up with the somewhat vague plot. Another scream emanated from the television, as well as the thundering of footsteps and a slamming door. 

"Huh?" Melanie began as the two main actors began talking. "Wait, what happened? What the fuck happened? Georgie?" she whipped her head around, face mask and space buns in all their glory, and Georgie couldn't stop herself from snorting. "Did something funny happen? I can take everything I just said back, y'know. Maybe you're just an idiot, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that anon who kept me powering thru this, ily! <3  
> Also it's midnight-ish and I zoomed thru this, so I'm really sorry for the (lily-typical) amount of ooc and slanted convos in this :/ normally I'd read aloud to try and sort out voices but! Can't exactly do that rn haha :) I tried at least! 
> 
> tumblr: @libennly


End file.
